1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices, package substrates, semiconductor packages, package stack structures, and electronic systems having functionally asymmetric conductive elements.
2. Description of Related Art
In mobile electronic systems, small-sized, thin, and lightweight electronic components have been required more and more. This is especially true with newer mobile devices such as mobile phones or tablet PCs as these devices nowadays have only a small space available for their components.